Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to gaming systems, such as gaming systems deployed in a casino enterprise. More particularly, apparatus and method for moving value on and off of an electronic gaming machine are described.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic gaming machine (EGM) that is configured to provide a wager-based game can be likened to a combination of an automatic teller machine and a home gaming console. The automatic teller machine aspect relates to the cash handling capabilities of the EGM which allow it to securely receive, store and dispense cash or an indicia of credit redeemable for cash. The home gaming console aspect relates to the game generation capabilities of the EGM, which allow it to generate and display games that are entertaining to a user of the EGM.
To provide cash handling capabilities, a common configuration for an EGM, such as a video slot machine or mechanical slot machine, is to include a bill validator and a ticket printer. The bill validator is configured to accept and validate cash currency and ticket vouchers where the ticket vouchers are bearer instruments redeemable for cash or game play on an EGM. Accepted cash or ticket vouchers can be converted to credits that are used to make wagers on the EGM. The accepted tickets are stored within a cash box secured within a locked EGM cabinet. When a player wishes to leave and has credits remaining on the EGM, the credits are converted to a cash value and are output as a ticket voucher via the printer where the cash value is typically printed on the ticket. The printed ticket voucher can be used to add credits to another EGM or the printed ticket voucher can be redeemed for its cash value.
Significant labor costs result from using a bill validator and a ticket printer on an EGM. The labor costs involve periodically removing a cash box including received tickets and cash from the EGM and replacing it with an empty one, counting the cash and tickets removed from the EGM and refilling the ticket stacks on the EGM. Other cash handling configurations also involve similar labor costs. For instance, EGMs can include coin acceptors and coin dispensers. The use of these devices requires periodically removing coins or adding coins to the EGM. Then, the coins retrieved from each EGM are counted on an EGM by EGM basis.
For security purposes, a technician and one or more security providers are typically involved in operations where cash is removed from an EGM. The security providers make sure the cash is retrieved and transported without theft. Further, since removing cash requires the EGM cabinet to be opened, the security providers observe the operation to make sure that tampering doesn't occur with the EGM hardware. An individual might wish to tamper with an EGM to get it to award jackpots, receive cash or dispense cash in an unintended manner. The removed cash is transported to a secure area where additional individuals are involved in counting and recording the various sums of cash and/or ticket vouchers removed from each EGM. The cash amounts removed from each EGM are reconciled with other information sources, such as from hard meters on the EGM or records from a server that generates and validates ticket vouchers. The reconciliation process is important for ensuring the earnings from the EGM are properly taxed.
Gaming enterprises operating electronic gaming machines are always looking for ways of reducing labor costs. In view of the above, new methods of cash handling are desired that reduce the labor costs associated with operating EGMs.